Gara - gara Spiderman
by Velia Michaelis
Summary: Pokoknya, Bucky menyalahkan Peter atas kondisinya saat ini. Bucky hanya berniat menolong, kenapa juga harus ia yang kena getahnya? Bucky berlutut, tangannya diikat kebelakang, tanpa pakaian, dengan Steve yang sibuk memaju - mudurkan pinggulnya di belakang sementara milik Tony yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya.
Ini semua salah Peter.

Bucky merutuk dalam hati.

Bukannya Bucky membenci anak dari sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya itu, dia malah sangat menyayangi bocah satu itu dan sudah menganggapnya anak sendiri. Tetapi memang Peter lah yang harus disalahkan atas kondisi Bucky saat ini. Rahang Bucky sudah mulai kaku dan tenggorokannya sudah mulai sakit, tetapi pria di depannya masih terus memaju – mundurkan pinggulnya dengan semangat, menyentakkan miliknya ke dalam mulut Bucly dengan cepat dan keras. Salah satu tangan pria itu menahan belakang kepala Bucky, sementara tangan lainnya memilih untuk mencengkram bahunya, memaksa ia untuk tetap diam dalam posisi.

Sementara itu di lain sisi, Bucky merasakan hentakkan di belakangnya semakin cepat. Menghantam prostat Bucky dengan tepat dan akurat. Menghantarkan sengatan kenikmatan mengaliri tubuh dan berakhir di miliknya sendiri.

Mata Bucky mulai berair. Ia ingin "datang", miliknya sudah sangat keras dan mulai berwarna keunguan, tetapi pita yang mengikat di miliknya mencegah hal itu terjadi.

"hmngg—" Bucky mencoba berbicara disela – sela kegiatannya mengulum sesuatu yang ada di mulutnya.

"Bucky?" pria di belakangnya memperlambat temponya. Bucky tidak tau ia harus bersyukur atau merutuk. "Kau oke?"

 _Tentu saja tidak, dasar bodoh! Biarkan aku datang!_ Bucky merutuk dalam hati.

"Awwww ayolah Steve~ Kau tidak lihat? Bucky menikmatinya. Iya kan, Bucky?" Pria di hadapannya menarik sedikit rambutnya, membuat ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap pria itu. Bukan hanya nada bicaranya yang menyebalkan, tapi seringai yang terlukis di sana membuat Bucky gatal untuk menamparnya dengan tangan metalnya.

Atau mungkin mencium pria itu dengan panas dan melumat habis bibirnya.

"Tapi, Tony, apakah kita tidak keterlaluan?" khawatir tergambar jelas dalam suara Steve – Steve Rogers.

"Tidak Steve, pokoknya Bucky harus dihukum! Kenapa harus dia yang dicium pipinya oleh Peter sementara aku yang merestui hubungannya dengan Wilson!?" Tony – Anthony Stark – menyentakkan masuk miliknya tiba – tiba dengan dalam, membuat Bucky nyaris tersedak.

Bucky yakin dia akan mati.

Tetapi ia berharap kematian sekali lagi bersedia menunda kedatangannya.

Karena Bucky mau – harus – membalas dendam dulu kepada Peter.

 _Awas saja kau Pete._

[Gara – gara Spiderman]

 _Captain America_ _Marvel_

 _Gara – gara Spiderman_ _© Velia Michaelis_

 _Pairing :_ _Stony;Stuck;Steve x Tony x Bucky_

 **WARNING :**

 _Yaoi ; BL ; MalexMale ; AU ; OOC ; maybe typo_ _; threesome ; PTSD_

 _Don't like don't read_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy reading~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Semua bermula ketika panggilan darurat dari Steve muncul.

Steve mengatakan bahwa Peter kabur dari rumah setelah bertengkar hebat dengan Tony. Bucky menyelinap keluar dan mencari Peter ketika Steve dan Tony malah sibuk bertengkar sendiri.

Bucky menemukan Peter tentu saja. Menemani anak sahabatnya itu dan mendengarkan permasalahan kenapa _SuperFamily_ yang terkenal seantero dunia bisa sampai bertengkar dan anak tunggalnya kabur dari rumah. Peter menceritakan kalau sang Dada masih belum bisa menerima kedekatan dirinya dengan _Deadpool_ – Wade Wilson – walaupun Papa sudah memberikan restu. Bucky menghela napas, ia tahu alasan kenapa Tony belum bisa merestui hubungan Peter dengan Wade. Tony takut untuk kehilangan perhatian dari anak kesayangannya itu. Setelah menjelaskan panjang – lebar dan membujuk Peter untuk pulang, yang ditemukan Bucky dan Peter di rumah adalah hal yang mencengangkan.

Steve dan Tony duduk bersisian di hadapan Wade.

Bucky dan Peter bergabung lalu mereka bermusyawarah bersama.

Wade diberikan masa percobaan oleh Tony, dan diizinkan tinggal serumah dengan mereka sampai masa percobaannya habis.

Peter bahagia, lalu menyampaikan rasa terima kasihya dengan mencium pipi Bucky.

Iya, pipi Bucky, buka Steve, bukan pula Tony. Apalagi Wade.

Dan Bucky yakin Peter sengaja setelah melihat cengiran (sok) polos di wajahnya dan tatapan membunuh dari kedua orang tua _Spiderman_.

 _Good luck, uncle!_ Adalah hal terakhir yang Peter bisikkan sebelum keluar ruangan bersama Wade.

 _Mati aku._ Adalah hal terakhir yang bisa Bucky pikirkan sebelum Steve dan Tony menghilang dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

"T-tunggu sebentar! Hei! Ini semua bukan salah ku!" Bucky berkata panik ketika Steve dan Tony melepaskan pakaiannya secara paksa tidak lama setelah ia masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Maaf Buck, tapi dia anak ku, aku agak tidak rela kalau dia lebih menyayangi mu daripada aku." Steve mencium pelipis Bucky dari belakang saat ia mengencangkan ikatan tangan Bucky.

"Aku juga" Tony menggumam seraya melepaskan ikat pinggangnya sendiri di hadapan Bucky.

"Ini semua salah paham! Peter hanya berusaha menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya, bukan bermaksud melupakan kalian berdua!" Bucky berkata frustasi ketika merasakan ikatan tangan di belakangnya mengencang. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja melepaskan ikatan itu dengan mudah, tetapi Bucky tidak mau memperburuk keadaan.

"Tenang saja Barnes, kau akan dimaafkan setelah masa hukuman mu berakhir." Tony menyeringai jahil saat mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah setengah keras keluar dari celana yang ia kenakan. Sementara Steve sudah mulai menciumi tengkuknya sambil sesekali meraba dada Bucky.

Seketika Bucky menyadari sesuatu.

 _Dasar para tukang cari keuntungan!_ Bucky menggeram kesal. Dia sekarang berlutut dengan tangan terikat di belakang. Sebagian rambut panjangnya menutupi wajah mantan tentara itu. Di hadapannya, Tony sudah menempelkan miliknya ke bibir Bucky yang tertutup rapat, mendorongnya perlahan meminta akses dari bibir Bucky yang mengatup rapat.

Bucky berusaha menghindar, tetapi tiba – tiba sbuah tangan lebar menahan pergerakan wajahnya.

"Ayolah Buck, jangan menyulitkan kami." Steve berkata dengan nada yang mengingatkannya pada bocah kurus dari Brooklyn, mengelus dagu Bucky perlahan, lalu naik menyusuri bibir Bucky dengan ibu jarinya. Bisikan dan nafas hangat sang _super soldier_ seolah menghantui telinganya, membuat Bucky mendesah pelan dan membuka sedikit bibirnya, mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilati sampai kemudian mengulum ibu jari Steve.

Ternyata itu semua hanya trik.

Segera saja Steve menahan rahang Bucky agar mulutnya tetap terbuka sementara Tony langsung melesak masuk.

 _Sialan._

Bucky nyaris tersedak dan berusaha mundur, tetapi sang _Captain_ menahannya. Menciumi dan menggingit leher dan bahu _Winter Soldier_ untu membuat _hickey_ sebanyak mungkin.

Bucky mengerang perlahan saat merasakan Tony mulai bergerak, memaksa rongga mulutnya untu terbuka lebar menyesuaikan dengan ukuran milik Tony. Bucky menyerah, berusaha merilekskan tenggorokannya agar tidak tersedak dan mulai menjilati serta mengulum milik Tony di mulutnya.

Satu tangan Steve terus mengelus dadanya, membawa telapak tangannya naik dan turun di pinggang dan perut rata Bucky sementara tangan lainnya memasukkan satu jarinya yang licin – _sejak kapan Steve melumuri tangannya dengan lubricant?!_ – ke belahan bokong Bucky.

Bucky tersentak. Ini bukan kali pertama mereka melakukan sex bertiga. Tapi ini benar – benar pertama kalinya Steve baru memasukkan satu jari dan _langsung_ mengincar prostatnya.

Bucky mendesah panjang, suaranya teredam karena milik Tony yang masih tertanam di mulutnya. Miliknya mulai berdiri ketika Steve memaju – mundurkan satu jarinya, menyentuh titik kenikmatan Bucky dengan akurat. Bucky melumat milik Tony dengan ganas. Mengulum dan menjilat sampai suaranya terdengar di setiap sudut ruangan. Menyesuaikan ritmenya dengan ritme Steve.

Bucky mendongak ke atas, mempelajari wajah Tony. Mata Sang Jenius setengah tertutup. Lidahnya menjilat bibirnya sementara tangannya mulai bergerak untuk menarik rambut Bucky. Memaksanya untuk memasukkan seluruh milik Tony ke dalam mulutnya sementara Steve langsung menambahkan dua jari di dalam lubangnya.

"Hmng!"

Gelenyar kenikmatan memenuhi tubuh Bucky, miliknya sudah sangat keras dan siap untuk datang kapan saja. Sampai kemudian Tony – _that son of a bitch!_ – mengeluarkan miliknya dari mulut Bucky dengan bunyi _'plop'_ dan mengikat milik Bucky dengan pita.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Bucky membentak sebal. Berusaha memberontak. Sampai satu lengan kekar melingkari tubuhnya.

" _Ssshh... Buck, it's okay, we will not hurt you. It just suppose to be your punishment_ " Steve mencoba menenangkan, berbisik lembut di telinga Bucky saat menarik keluar ketiga jarinya secara perlahan.

" _WHAT!? Are you absent your m—AHMM!_ "

Kata – katanya tertahan di tenggorokan saat Steve dan Tony memasukkan miliknya bersamaan. Milik Tony kembali memenuhi rongga mulut Bucky sementara Steve memasukkan miliknya dengan sekali hentakkan ke lubangnya.

"Kau boleh – hhh – datang setelah kami datang – nghh – _Soldier_." Tony berkata disela – sela kegiatannya menyiksa rongga mulut dan tenggorokan Bucky.

Air mata mulai menggenang di sudut mata Bucky. Tenggorokannya sakit. Rahangnya pegal. Rasa getir mulai memenuhi indera pengecapnya. Tubuhnya tersentak maju dan mundur mengikuti dorongan pria di belakangnya. Miliknya sakit. Ia ingin datang atas kenikmatan yang ia terima. Seketia ingatannya kembali saat ia masih berada di HYDRA. Di mana ia hanyalah sebuah aset yang akan 'disimpan' jika tidak diperlukan. Yang akan dihukum jika membuat kesalahan. Yang akan dikurung dan didiamkan dan disiksa jika melawan perintah, jika gagal menyelesaikan misi.

Bucky tidak mau. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan tempat ini dan dikirim kembali ke HYDRA. Ia tidak mau berpisah lagi dengan Steve. Tidak mau dijauhi oleh Tony. Tidak mau ditinggalkan oleh Peter. Ia akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik, tidak akan menjadi beban, akan menjadi berguna, sehingga Steve dan Tony selalu memiliki alasan untuk menjaganya. Untuk selalu bersamanya.

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir deras menuruni pipinya dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Bucky?" Steve memperlambat temponya sampai akhirnya berhenti menggerakkan tubuhnya. Memeluk dan berusaha menyandarkan tubuh Bucky pada dada bidang seorang Steve Rogers.

"Buck – _oh crap_!" Tony mengutuk, benar – benar lupa kalau Bucky masih memiliki bayang – bayang trauma masa lalu. Mengeluarkan miliknya seketika dari rongga mulut Bucky dan memeluknya.

"P-please—I will be good—please—"

"Ssshh... Buck, semua oke, kami di sini. Maaf kami keterlaluan." Steve menciumi bahu Bucky dengan lembut, meminta maaf atas perbuatan mereka.

"Heyya _Soldier_ , maafkan kami, ok? Kau ingin berhent?" Tony berkata lembut, menatap mata Bucky saat menyisiri surai panjang di hadapannya.

Bucky menggeleng, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Tony sementara mengencangkan lubangnya di sekitar milik Steve, membuat nafas Steve tercekat.

"L – lanjutkan saja, tapi tolong tanpa pengikat—kontrol diri ku bagus... A-aku janji aku—"

"Oke, tidak ada pengikat." Tony melepaskan ikatan pita dari milik Bucky sementara Steve melepaskan ikatan di tangannya. "Nah sekarang sudah tidak ada pengikat. Kau oke, _buddy_? Yakin ingin melanjutkan?" Tony menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di pipi Bucky.

Bucky tertawa pelan. Lalu menunduk dan memasukkan milik Tony ke dalam mulutnya.

Tony mendesah tertahan.

Steve memijat pelan punggung Bucky, menggerakkan sedikit miliknya yang masih tertanam dalam.

"Buck? Aku akan mulai bergerak lagi, kau siap?"

"Mm—hmm" adalah semua yang Steve dapatkan sebelum kembali bergerak dengan cepat dan kuat.

Bucky mendesah, memundurkan bokongnya yang terus dihantam prostatnya untuk Steve dan melumat serta menggerakkan lidahnya dengan handal menjilati _pre-come_ yang ada di mulutnya untuk Tony. Miliknya sudah sangat keras. Cairan sudah mulai keluar dari miliknya dan Steve mempercepat tempo yang ia lakukan. Bertiga mereka bergerak seirama. Memenuhi ruangan dengan erangan dan desahan bagai nyanyian di malam hari.

Tony mengejang, matanya tertutup dan mulutnya terbuka, meneriakkan desahan tanpa suara saat menyemburkan cairannya ke dalam mulut Bucky. Bucky menelannya dengan rakus, menjilati milik Tony sampai bersih, lalu memeluk pinggang Tony. Tubuhnya terdorong maju – mundur seirama dengan gerakan Steve. Steve mencengkram kedua sisi pinggang Bucky dengan kuat, gerakannya semakin cepat dan kasar. Bucky mendesah keras saat kenikmatan total akhirnya datang menghampiri, menyemburkan cairan di karpet mahal dibawahnya lalu menyempitkan rektumnya untuk Steve. Steve mengerang nikmat, mengeluarkan cairan putih di dalam tubuh Bucky sebelum ambruk di atas tubuh Bucky.

"Dua _Super Soldier_ ambruk di atas tubuh ku. Kalian ingin meremukkan ku atau apa?" Tony menggerutu tetapi mencium puncak kepala Bucky, satu tangannya bergerak mengelus lengan Steve.

Steve tersenyum lembut, lalu mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh Bucky dan mengangkat Bucky seperti pengantin untuk membawanya ke ranjang. Bucky menggumam "Kami juga manusia, Stark" dengan nada mengantuk, menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada Steve tapi satu tangannya menggapai Tony, mengajak sang _Man of Iron_ untuk ikut bersama. "Tidur. Istirahat. Bertiga." Tony terkekeh, menyambut tangan Bucky dan bergerak ke ranjang dan segera mengatur posisi ntuk tidur.

" _Stevie_ tengah."

"Apa? K-kenapa aku yang-?"

"Dia benar, _Capsicle_. Kamu yang di tengah."

Steve menghela napas lelah. Oke, dia akan mengalah. Lagi. Bukan berarti dia tidak suka sih...

Keheningan menyelimuti setelah mereka bertiga berbaring. Bucky dan Tony memeluk Steve. Kepala Bucky berbantalkan lengan Steve sementara Tony berbari – nyaris – diatas tubuh Steve. Sang _Captain_ membuka percakapan pertama.

"Buck, kau yakin oke?"

"Sekali lagi kau menanyakan itu, Stevie, ku kirim kembali kau ke Brooklyn." Bucky menggumam kesal. Ia capek. Ia ingin tidur.

Tony tertawa geli. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Barnes? Kau tidak akan membalas dendam kepada _kami_ kan?" Tony bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Bucky.

"Mm... Tidak."

Tapi aku akan balas dendam pada anak mu nanti.

Bucky melingkarkan satu tangannya ke tubuh Steve kemudia menggapai tangan Tony dan menggenggamnya. Tony tersenyum dan membalas genggaman tangan Bucky. Tangan yang masih dialiri darah dan dibalut kulit. Tangan yang masih memancarkan kehangatan. Mereka bertiga tidur dengan nyenyak. Melupakan masa lalu dan semua kenangan yang buruk sejenak.

.

 **EPILOGUE**

.

Steve dan Tony sedang bercumbu dengan panas ketika JARVIS menginterupsi.

" _Sir, saya khawatir bahwa anda berdua harus segera ke kamar Tuan Peter sekarang"_

"Mm... Nanti JARVIS. Kau tidak lihat kami sedang sibuk?" Tony menahan kepala Steve agar tetap berada di ceruk lehernya.

"Tony," Steve mengangkat kepalanya, melepaskan tautan jari Tony dengan lembut "mungkin kita harus cek sebentar, ya? Bagaimana kalau ada hal yag berbahaya mengincar Peter?"

Tony mendesah kecewa. "Oke JARVIS. Memangnya ada apa di kamar Pete?"

 _"Tuan Peter dan Tuan Wilson sedang melakukan sex, Sir, saat ini sepertinya Tuan Wilson sudah mulai memasuki tubuh Tuan Peter."_

Steve tercekat.

Tony mengaum murka.

"WADE WILSOOOOOOOONNNNNN!" sebelum menyeret Steve untuk langsung meluncur ke kamar sang anak.

Di dapur, Bucky sedang meminum kopi yang baru ia buat. Satu sudut bibirnya naik menunjukkan seringai puas.

" _Thanks, JARVIS."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **END?**

.

.

.

.

.

 **a/n** : Yak haloooo semua akhirnya ketemu lagi ya kita ahahahahaha #disepak Jadi begini, menanti Civil War, imajinasi saya semakin menggila. Saya gak bisa milih mau #TeamCap atau #TeamIronMan karena saya cintah semuah #maruk Cerita ini saya dedikasikan untuk salah satu rekan seperjuangan saya di fandom Marvel. Saya udah bikin draft untuk menceritakan gimana sih kok Steve sama Tony udh nikah terus punya anak Peter tapi masih bisa esek – esek bertiga sama Bucky? Jadi Bucky itu emg "pacar" sementara Steve dan Tony menikah, karena kan kalo nikah bertiga repot ahahaha #dukh Tapi itu kalo gak males sih... Soalnya bakalan nyerempet angst sedikit dan baper – baper gitcuuuu. #dilempartameng Terus kalau soal "Kok ini bahasanya banyak yang muter2/diperhalus/kurang vulgar sih?" Iya soalnya kalau di ffn rating paling tinggi mature bukan eksplisit.

Ohiya, saya menerima _request_ buat teman – teman yang mau dibuatin fanfic atau BARTER juga boleeehh. Nanti kirimin saya detail rating, pairing, plot singkat, dll, nanti kalau kita satu selera saya bikinin kalau enggak ya... Mohon maaf belum bisa ^^a

BERIKUT PAIRING YANG BISA DIREQUEST ATAU BARTER (nama menentukan posisi)

Stony

Stucky

Trisaman Steve x Bucky x Tony

Bucky x Pre-serum!Steve

Tony x Pre-serum!Steve

Thor x Loki

Sherlock Holmes x Jim Moriarty

Percy Jackson x Nico de Angelo

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter/Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

AkaFuri

Nanti kalau kita sama – sama cocok saya bikinin kalau sempat. #Heh

Akhir kata, **review?**


End file.
